This invention relates to tissue fixation devices and methods for tissue repair.
Fibrous tissues, such as ligaments and tendons, can detach from bone. The detachment can be repaired using sutures. It is known to fix a fibrous tissue to bone by inserting a suture anchor through the fibrous tissue and into the bone and knotting suture attached to the anchor to tie down the fibrous tissue to the bone. Tying suture knots in minimally invasive surgical procedures commonly requires a skilled surgeon and/or specialized equipment.